Jawbreakers
by ShipDaWhoop
Summary: "Both of you eat it at the same time." Chopper instructed.  "Will they become monsters?" Luffy said excitedly. "Don't think like that!"  Repost: It is when Chopper makes special jawbreakers for his nakama. Rated T for swearing only. Nakamaship!


**Jawbreakers**

* * *

_by ShipDaWhoop_**  
**

* * *

"Gomen. I want to spend this time to make Rumble Balls." Chopper apologized but with a smile as he was busy with his mortar and pestle making his yellow drug.

"Ne, Chopper, can't you make them later?" Luffy asked with utter boredom hinted in his tone.

"I'll play after. I can't abandon them in the middle of the process. Gomenasai, Luffy." He laughed nervously. He was really in the zone to do his medical research but he did feel guilty for declining Luffy's offer to play with him.

"Sou da. Ok, I won't bother you." Luffy sheepishly grinned. "Maybe I'll bother Usopp." He added excitedly before leaving the Sick Bay.

"As long as you're happy?" Chopper's sentence drifted off, his eyes blinking at the spot Luffy was present at awhile ago.

_'He'll bother anyone until lunchtime, eh?'_ He thought to himself in glee before going back to making his Rumble Balls.

**

* * *

**

After making a dozen, Chopper wiped off the sweat off his forehead. He sighed happily while cleaning up his desk.

He was ready to make up for the time he didn't spend with Luffy. He took the Rumble Balls into his possession in preparation for the future.

He took one and looked at it closely. He was glad that the medical research in his hand, or hoof in this case, still proved to be helpful despite the dangers it can cause him.

Then an idea came into his mind. He still had the lingering feeling of continuing his medical research. But for another reason. He'll have to play with Luffy tomorrow.

He just can't wait to show it to everyone.

**

* * *

**

"Mina, don't leave yet!" Chopper exclaimed when he saw his comrades getting ready to leave their seats. They had just finished a wonderful meal prepared by Sanji. Empty plates and glasses occupied the dinner table while his confused comrades occupied the seats.

"I made something today for all of you, guys!" Chopper said excitedly as he fumbled with his pockets.

"Did you make a beam?" Luffy said with stars replacing his eyes. "You're too excited!" Usopp slapped Luffy's shoulder comically.

"Did you make money?" Nami said with Beli symbols replacing her eyes. "You as well!" Usopp said mimicking the gesture he did to Luffy awhile ago.

"You did not just do that to Nami-swan!" Sanji yelled, hitting his leg strongly on Usopp's head.

"He did unless your eye didn't see it properly, Dartboard-eyebrow." Zoro commented as he finished drinking the contents of his glass.

"Go to hell, marimo!" The cook said angrily as Zoro's katanas blocked the soles of his shoes.

"He must have made panties." Brook pointed out, his voice noted with a daydream tone.

"Chopper-bro must have made a super medicine to catch our attention." Franky said, rubbing his three chins in contemplation.

"It does make one wonder. I hope he'll show it to us before someone dies." Robin said calmly, noting this morbid thought since a fight ensued between the five comrades who were from East Blue.

* * *

"Here they are!" Chopper exclaimed proudly as everyone stopped from their antics to look at what were in Chopper's hooves.

"Jawbreakers!" He added cheerfully as the jawbreakers looked like his Rumble Balls only painted with rainbow colors.

"You didn't have to trouble yourself making one, Chopper. You could have asked me." Sanji pointed out, maybe hinting he was disappointed that Chopper doubted his cooking skills.

"Iiee, Sanji, this is different. Try one!" Chopper said giving him one jawbreaker. "You, too, Zoro!" He gave the swordsman one as well.

"Both of you eat it at the same time." He instructed. This statement placed curiosity on the two men but they didn't mind as they threw it into their mouths, chewing on it.

"Will they become monsters!" Luffy said excitedly. "Don't think like that!" Nami said, punching him.

"Please let it be a really small monster." Usopp pleaded, biting on his nails rapidly. "I said don't think like that!" She yelled, hitting Usopp as well.

"Gomenasai." The two boys murmured as their faces had swollen from the pain inflicted on them by the navigator.

"Why this is-" Sanji paused, continuing to bask in the jawbreaker's flavor.

"Hmm, this is-" Zoro stopped from commenting, chewing strongly on the jawbreaker.

"What is it!" Everyone shouted foolishly aside from Robin and Brook who were laughing quietly on the impatience the members had.

* * *

**"Sea king meat." "Spicy seafood pasta."**

* * *

Those were the answers stated from Zoro and Sanji, respectively.

The rest of the members aside from the doctor had a dumbfounded expression on their faces.

"Shitty marimo. There is something wrong with your tastebuds." Sanji said quite angrily.

"Shut up, Pirate A. All those smoking must have taken a haul on your sense of taste." Zoro pointed out, frowning.

"I'm a cook, asshole. If I lose that sense, you all wouldn't be eating such exquisite meals that I prepare everyday!"

"They taste ok." "What the fuck did you say!"

.

"You're both right." Chopper said nervously as everyone looked at the reindeer.

"Eh!" They all expressed in complete disbelief.

"It's a medicinal jawbreaker that searches specific receptors of taste. They search for the information that is sent favorably from the ion channels to your brain which is activated and so, the flavor differs to everyone according to what's their favorite food." The doctor explained proudly.

"PHE!" Sanji and Zoro expressed as they spitted out the jawbreakers from their mouths.

"What's wrong?" Chopper asked worriedly.

"You guys are heartless." Nami said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's not that, Nami-swan . . ." Sanji protested as he cleared his throat.

"The taste disappeared. It became bitter all of a sudden." Zoro said, his face slightly wrinkled from the last flavor he tasted.

"Yukata, it came later than I expected." "Nani!" Sanji and Zoro exclaimed outrageously.

"Well, the effects should usually wear off around five minutes. I guess ten minutes is the limit." Chopper said as everyone were whispering to each other.

* * *

"I must try." Brook picked one of the jawbreakers that Chopper had placed on the dining table. He chewed on it carefully.

"I don't know about yours, though, Brook. Your anatomy is quite, umm, special." Chopper said cautiously.

"Yohohoho! The flavors of tea and milk are mixed together. It feels like my tongue is being ravished by them!" Brook said heartily. "Even though, I do not have a tongue, yohohoho!" He said as he was chewing on his jawbreaker with such enjoyment.

"I guess there are still flaws in the jawbreaker. The information they sent must be from the flavor that you want and at the same time, you need. They sent mix signals so I hope nothing bad will happen to you." Chopper said with determination on his face. His research still lacks guarantee that it's 100% safe. Although, he's impressed that a skeleton was even able to experience his research.

"This is super, Reindeer-Gorilla!" An enthusiastic sentence from the shipwright had interrupted his thoughts. "It's like hamburgers and fries in a capsule!" Franky commented with a grin, his shades having a tint of sunshine.

"Shut up, asshole! The jawbreaker is not that good!" Chopper said dancing happily with an adorable smile.

Robin giggled. "Sandwiches and cakes all around. How invigorating." She said with a subtle smile, finding the taste very satisfactory.

"You're right, Robin-neechan. It's like I'm eating a fruit salad but the tangerine flavor is definitely strong." Nami commented, holding her cheeks in glee.

"So if I take two, I can taste it for until twenty minutes?" Usopp said as he threw in two jawbreakers into his mouth.

"Yosh, I'll take six to taste meat for a whole hour! Sugoi!" Luffy said excitedly gobbling half a dozen of jawbreakers into his mouth.

"Iiee, you ate them at the same time so their time limit will be the same." Chopper answered as Usopp frowned wryly but then smiled widely.

"Pike, sardines, pike, pike!" He yelled too enthusiastically, his loud laughter muffled by the jawbreaker he was still chewing on.

"I guess since you ate more than one, the information being sent is increased. You might feel side-effects of mood swings and you might have a headache after awhile." The reindeer whined as he did not see this coming.

"Nani!" Usopp shouted worriedly. "Whatever, this is good. Arigato, Chopper." He said, his happiness mood overcoming him quickly.

"You bastard, no need to thank me! It's just a jawbreaker!" Chopper said, his arms flailing wildly as he was laughing cutely.

"MEAT!" Luffy yelled as he suddenly ran outside in a flash.

"LUFFY!" Everyone yelled worriedly as they ran out of the dining room . . .

**

* * *

**

. . . only to see Luffy jumping energetically around the lawn deck.

"Meat, meat, meat!" Luffy said, laughing harshly as he couldn't stop from moving like a mentally-retarded person.

"Yukata, Chopper, you're so awesome!" The captain cried as tears couldn't stop flowing from his eyes endlessly.

"Don't you dare say that, baka! I'm not awesome at all!" Chopper said cheerfully, making a headspin on the deck.

"Gomu Gomu no!" Luffy yelled as everyone's attention on Luffy became stronger as concern was on their faces.  
"Gatling Gun!" He finished declaring his loud attack and yet his fists were aiming at his comrades.

"Kuso!" All the men yelled as the two women gasped from the fear of knowing what was going to happen to them.

.

But the fists weren't aiming to punch them, in fact, his hands were grabbing each member swiftly until everyone was at his side.

"I love you, guys!" Luffy grinned stretching both of his arms to hug all of his comrades.

"Kuso, stop it." Zoro commented, blushing slightly from the gesture.

"Luffy, you kind of smell." Nami pointed out as she pinched her nose.

"Oi, Luffy, don't start grabbing onto certain parts of our bodies!" Usopp said worriedly yet with a trembling smile.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, I can't believe I'm this close to both of you!" Sanji said with a gorilla smug, loving the opportunity.

"Whatever, I hate you, Luffy!" Chopper said but he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Sencho-san, we all feel the same." Robin smiled.

"Oi, Mugiwara, I didn't know you would be this sentimental!" Franky said, crying uncontrollably.

"I must play a song for this wonderful moment, yohohoho!" Brook said happily, pulling out his violin.

Who knew the jawbreakers Chopper had made for them could bring such closeness to the Strawhat crew?

**

* * *

**

A few minutes later, everyone had gathered by the port of Thousand Sunny, leaning their heads down to the sea waters, their hands grabbing onto the railings for support.

They were vomiting endlessly.

"I guess the aftereffect isn't only a bitter taste, headaches or mood swings. The jawbreaker must have really forced itself to disrupt the usual process of when taste buds should send signals to the brain. It must've caused complete nausea to our stomachs as the flavors we've intake were artificial in a sense and therefore, not familiar for us to digest it properly-" Chopper ceased with wide eyes as he had another epiphany on the jawbreaker's risks.

As if by coincidence, all the victims stopped from vomiting before running as fast as they could to the bathrooms.

_'I guess the most horrible afteraffects arrive at various times. We must really be nakama to receive it at the same time.'_ Chopper thought horribly as he controlled himself from making a mess while being on the queue to the men's bathroom.

Oh well, who knew the closeness of the Strawhat crew still remained even after finishing the consumption of the jawbreakers our dear Chopper made?

Back to the board, Doctor.

**

* * *

**

_Owari._

* * *

**I hope you like the story. I also hope no one had written a story like this already but if someone did, I apologize.**  
**I did not steal your idea, it just came into my head.**

**Review, please! I still find how the story goes crude or it could just be me? I don't know!**  
**Did it make sense, though about Chopper's jawbreakers? :p**

**Thanks for reading, hope you like the story once again!**


End file.
